


Plaid Rogue

by strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Flights, Fluff, Fluffy, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Nipples, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong28/pseuds/strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of continuous drabbles featuring the infamous flight to the down under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a little frisky in the airport corridor before he and Harry board their flight down under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration pic (obviously):
> 
>  

The door that was marked "Authorized Personnel Only" closed with a click, and Harry was finally able to breathe. No matter how many times he's had to walk through hoards of people to get where needs to safely, he still had trouble getting used to it. This wasn't as bad as it could have been, and he's been through far worse crowds. Harry just hoped he made enough of a splash for the fans trying to get his picture and all of the paparazzi that Louis would be able to get through unscathed.

He knew Louis was at most five minutes behind him, but Harry wouldn't be able to relax until he saw Louis come through those doors. Harry put his bag down, and rested against the wall behind him as he waited. Harry wasn't going anywhere until he at least saw Louis.

A few minutes later, he heard some commotion outside and then Louis appeared. Harry rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oof!" Louis said, hugging Harry back tightly.

Harry pulled back, and started to give Louis sweet pecks on his lips, one after the other. "Are you alright, love? How bad was it?"

Louis pulled the hood down of his pullover down, revealing his unkept hair. "Not too bad. Mostly fans, I think. Alberto got me through fine."

Louis looked down at Harry's shirt that was only buttoned up a couple buttons, per usual these days with Harold. A low growl came from Louis' throat, as Louis caught a glimpse of Harry's nipple poking out of his shirt, and Louis smirked. Before Harry could even blink, he was being pushed into the wall. Louis attacked Harry's mouth, kissing him hard and hungry.

"Mm," Harry murmured. "Babe, we gotta go. We still need to take some fan pics before we board -"

"Shh," Louis said, putting a finger on Harry's lips. "Just one minute." Louis pecked Harry's skin along his neck, before slowly getting to his ultimate destination. That was, until Harry's necklaces decided to hit him in the cheek. "Do you really need all these necklaces? Honestly Styles."

"Sorry my love," Harry told Louis, fanning his hand through Louis' hair.

Louis then wasted no more time and licked Harry's nipple and biting around it before enclosing it with his mouth and sucking.

"Holy fuck," Harry said, which came out more like "fook." Harry's accent always got thicker when he got turned on.

Louis continued knawing and licking Harry's nipple, throughly driving Harry crazy.

"Lou - w-what are you doing?" Harry sounded like he was about to pant.

Lou gave Harry's nipple one more little kiss, and he released Harry's nipple. Louis look up into Harry's clouded green eyes. "Don't whip it out if you can't handle the heat."

Harry was still breathing quite heavy, just looking at Louis with pure lust.

"Come on now, Harold, we've got a plane to catch." Louis told him, smirking.

"What? You can't leave me like that. I have 3 others you haven't even touched - " Harry started to protest.

"All in good time, love," Louis said, leaning up to kiss Harry on his mouth. Harry reached down to Louis' hand and threaded his fingers through Louis'.

As they were kissing, they heard the door open as Alberto came into the corridor with three other airport personnel.

"Uh uh, you two. Save it for the flight," Alberto said. "Harry, you go first."

They broke apart, and Louis leaned down and pulled the fabric of Harry's shirt slightly to reveal the larger bird on Harry's chest. Louis gave Harry's bird a soft kiss, as Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' forehead.

"Come on, guys. We don't have all day," Alberto said, pulling Louis off Harry. "We'll never get to your gate at this rate." Alberto motioned to the airport security to get Harry and pull him away.

"You're no fun Alberto!" Harry called off, as his hand unclasping from Louis' as he was hauled off down the corridor.


	2. Flight Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry eagerly waits for Louis while he boards the flight.

It was just announced that the flight to Sydney was about to start boarding. Harry still had two airport personnel with him that would be with him until his foot stepped on board the plane. Harry thought it was a little much, as no one had even recognized him as he had walked to his appropriate gate through LAX. However, it was strongly advised to Harry that this be the procedure at LAX, if he insisted on not having an official bodyguard. Harry got his phone out and texted Louis, as he didn't see him or Alberto around anywhere.

_They are going to start boarding soon.._

Harry's phone vibrated very soon after, with a reply.

_Go ahead and get on the plane. Had to stop for a couple photos. Be there shortly._

It came over the intercom that they were going to start boarding, and the two men with Harry stood up and walked with Harry to the gate. His ticket was scanned, and he was led down the entry way towards the plane. Harry looked back, and still didn't see Louis anywhere. He got his phone out as he walked, and texted Louis one more time.

_Hurry love, they are going to do general boarding any minute now._

Once he got to the entrance of the plane, the two men that were with him parted ways with him.

"Hello, welcome aboard," A flight stewardess greeted Harry as he stepped inside the plane. "Do you have your ticket with you?"

"Yes, here," Harry told her, handing her his ticket.

"Okay, you are right upstairs, and then you'll be immediately to the left." She pointed to the stairs to the right.

This was quite a luxurious airplane, as it was a double decker plane. Most of the coach customers were on the bottom, with first class and business class upstairs. They had booked a very private section of first class, so Harry and Louis could have some peace to themselves. With a fifteen hour flight, Harry just wanted to be as comfortable as possible with Louis at his side. Alberto and a couple of their crew had come along as well, but they were going to be much farther back, so they would not disturb them. Alberto assured them he would just be a couple feet away if he was needed.

Harry climbed up the stairs and was led to the private section by a male steward, and saw that it was draped off by a curtain. Harry almost always chose the aisle seat, as it was easier to be the little spoon when he cuddled with Louis. Wanting to be the little spoon with a boyfriend who was smaller than him definitely had its challenges at times. He walked towards the two large leather seats in the front of the private section, passing several other seats along the way.

Once he got to their seats, he opened the compartment above their seats so he could store his bag. Even as tall as Harry was, he knew his shirt was riding up as he could feel the cool air in the airplane against his skin. Harry pushed the bag into the compartment, and before he could close it, he felt a hand slap his bum.

Harry squealed in surprise and jumped, knowing full well it was Louis before he even turned around and saw him laughing.

"Christ, Lou!" Harry closed the compartment above. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, love," Louis said, covering his mouth for a second with a giggle. "You looked just so cute, I couldn't resist."

Harry turned around and gave Louis a bear hug, tucking his head into Louis' shoulder. Harry pulled down Louis' hooded sweatshirt down slightly, as well as the green shirt Louis was wearing underneath it, and gave Louis' collarbone a kiss. Louis' hands wrapped around Harry's waist, and then with a mischievous smile that Harry couldn't see, slipped his hands under Harry's pants and boxers, giving Harry's bum a nice squeeze.

"Eek!" Harry yelped, pulling apart from Louis. "Lou, seriously!"

Louis laughed, eyes smiling.

Harry just shook his head, chuckling. First Louis had almost chewed off his nipple in the corridor, and now he was after his bum. Louis could be almost insatiable at times. Not that he was complaining, of course, but at certain times like these it could be a little inconvenient. Harry still had a very red and bruised nipple and a fifteen hour flight to get through.

"Can I get you guys anything?" A stewardess came along to ask them.

"Could we get a big blanket? And some pillows?" Harry asked nicely.

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

"Some bottles of water would be ace, as well," Louis added.

"Coming right up."

Alberto then appeared, as Louis was taking his seat next to the window, and Harry said next to him on the aisle seat.

"Okay, you two, I'm right over there with the other guys if you need me," Alberto said, pausing. "And please remember, I'm right over there, so keep it down."

"Alberto! What is it you are insinuating?" Louis had a fake look of astonishment on his face.

Alberto rolled his eyes. "You know damn well what I'm insinuating. No funny business. You both know you need to sleep on this flight if you want to get through soundcheck and rehearsals."

"Okay, _Dad!_ " Louis scoffed. Louis gave Harry a funny face with his eyes, nodding towards Alberto. "We can behave."

"Ha!" Alberto laughed, leaving to go to his seat.

Harry leaned into Louis' neck, giggling.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to fit himself into Louis' lap so he can fall asleep.

"So how was frozen yogurt?" Louis asked, smirking, as the flight attendant was going over safety procedures. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I never want to have frozen yogurt ever again."

Louis chuckled. "Let's hope that's the end of it then."

Harry sighed. "Let's hope."

Harry knew that he and Louis would need to sleep soon if they could be even the least bit of productive when they landed. A few hours after they landed, they were off to rehearsals and sound checks at the stadium. Liam and Niall were already there, and Zayn would land shortly before Harry and Louis would. Zayn definitely had the worse end of the deal - as he was flying from London, and his total flight time would be around twenty two hours or something ridiculous like that. Harry wasn't even going to try to sleep until they were in the air and the seatbelt sign was off. Harry could really only sleep on an airplane one or two ways. One was just to take something to knock him out. They other, which was his preferred method, was resting his head on Louis' shoulder, wrapped up in his warmth. 

Harry wasn't sure how he or Louis were going to get to sleep, as the both of them were super psyched about starting their tour. Harry lived for performing, and he always had such a blast on stage. Both of them were also looking forward to seeing Niall and Zayn, who they hadn't seen in awhile, as well as their band and crew that made all of this happen for them behind the scenes. It made the not-so-great parts of their job all worth it. Sure, Harry didn't like getting followed at times, having to negotiate with "fans" not to follow him or to leave him alone while he was with his family. He didn't exactly like the fact he would have a bodyguard waiting for him once he landed, but knew it was necessary. But he always just thought of the bigger picture - getting to perform and write songs with not only the love his life, but three others who he couldn't have asked for as better mates or brothers.

"You're going to have to calm down if you are going to sleep on this flight," Harry heard Louis tell him. 

"How do you do that?" Harry hadn't even said anything, yet Louis could just read him like no one else could.

"I just know, Harold," Louis stated, before kissing Harry's cheek.

As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Harry lifted the armrest that was in between him and Louis. Harry wasted no time and scooting down in his seat and nuzzling his head on Louis' shoulder into his neck. He didn't care how uncomfortable his legs left, he just needed to be closer to Louis. 

Despite Harry being taller than Louis, they still somehow always complemented each other and fit perfectly. It just sometimes took a little effort to get the perfect fit. 

"Harold, seriously," Louis said, noticing Harry's legs were stretched out in front of him so he could fit himself into Louis. "That can't be comfortable. Grab me those pillows."

Harold leaned down and picked up the pillows and handed them to Louis. Louis put a pillow behind each of them. Then Louis reached under Harry's legs and pulled them across Louis' lap. 

"There, that's better," Louis said, draping the large blanket over them, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' torso, holding him tighter. Louis tucked a stray curly hair behind Harry's ear, before leaning in to give Harry's forehead a sweet kiss.

"I love you, you huge giant," Louis chuckled.

Harry picked up his head that was resting on Louis' shoulder, to look at his boyfriend. Harry's green eyes shined in adoration, before leaning in closer to give Louis a very sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, so much," Harry whispered, sighing.

 "Let's sleep, love," Louis said, reclining their seats so they would go back.

 Harry snuggled up in Louis' lap, resting his head on Louis' shoulder, closing his eyes in content. Louis snuggled even closer to Harry, and then followed Harry's lead by falling asleep as well.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprises Louis at baggage claim in Sydney.

Harry spotted Louis waiting with Alberto for his bag at baggage claim. He had waited several minutes before heading over to the baggage claim, for appearances sakes. With Louis just a few feet away from him, Harry couldn't seem to care about any appearances he was supposed to keep up with. He didn't care if someone snuck a photo of them. All he really cared at that moment was wrapping his arms around Louis.

Even though he had spent most of the flight asleep in Louis' lap, he still couldn't get enough of him.

Harry walked closer to the back of Louis, and set his suitcase on the floor. He then slid his arms though Louis' arms, before resting his chin on Louis' shoulder. Louis leaned back into Harry's chest, sighing contently. Louis didn't ever have to look - he always knew Harry by his presence and scent. Harry pressed his lips on the spot where Louis' shoulder and neck met. Harry couldn't help admire Louis in that moment - happy and beaming even after such a long flight. He was so cute and cuddly Harry couldn't resist enveloping himself around him.

Louis turned his head to look up at Harry's sparkling green eyes, and smiled. Harry smiled back at him and leaned down towards his lips, kissing Louis very soft, very loving. Louis smiled into the kiss, reaching up to the side of Harry's head to touch his curls, which were becoming longer every day. Several pecks later, Louis turned back around and nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry reached in front of Louis and threaded his fingers through both of Louis' hands.

"Love you," Harry whispered into Louis' shoulder.

Louis moved his thumb over Harry's hand that was enclosed in his, caressing the skin. "Love you, too, always," Louis leaned up to meet Harry's nose with his own in sweet eskimo kiss. Harry sighed, as he let go of Louis' hand, so he could hug Louis tighter to his body. Harry couldn't help but let his dimples show, as he couldn't help me grin as happily as he felt. If Louis' smile was any indication, Louis was just as content as Harry was. 


End file.
